


December Day 30

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [30]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 30

Twinkling lights, white fabric, and red roses. It was winter and you had always wanted to get married at this time of year.

Your boyfriend…well now fiancé and almost husband, Tom, knew how much you loved winter. He asked you to marry him last year on New Years Eve, and now the two of you were getting married a day short of a year later. 

You were nervous to walk down the aisle. You wanted to marry Tom, but all of the people looking at you is what is affecting you. You might have always had a bit of social anxiety. 

The moment you walked into the sight of Tom however, it was like there were no other people around. He looked at you like you were the most beautiful girl in the world and his smile was the widest you had ever seen.

You beamed back at him and neither of you could take your eyes off of each other throughout the whole ceremony. You’re honestly surprised that you were able to follow the ceremony and repeat what you had to.

You were the happiest person in the world though when you both said “I do” and Tom was able to kiss the bride.

You had your first kiss with Mr. Hiddleston as Mrs. Hiddleston and you had never loved him more than you do right now. Something tells you that he feels exactly the same.


End file.
